


Novelties

by uumuu



Series: Fortune [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: Galuves hears about Ivárë's arrival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Temperature play in my second Season of Kink card.
> 
> Set immediately after Black flowers blossom.

“A visitor from the West?” Galuves said incredulously, stopping with her arms halfway lifted over her head and her sweat-soaked shirt stuck in a sticky tangle around them. She had just returned to the castle after a good day's work in the fields to find Hithfaer waiting in their bedchamber with the news that Maglor had a guest.

“Yes. He arrived this morning,” Hithfaer confirmed. She had already bathed, and lounged still half-naked on the bed. “Maglor's old music teacher. A very renowned singer himself, apparently.”

“You know him?” Galuves asked, turning towards Mineth, who went back and forth inside the spacious room to ready towels and a change of clothes for her. 

“I do.” 

Galuves still looked unconvinced, a deep furrow in the middle of her forehead underscoring her glare – the same glare she would have given if they had told her that Morgoth himself had been eating supper across the courtyard. 

“He's not half as bad as you seem to suppose.”

Galuves scoffed, and resumed taking her shirt off. “Then _what_ is he like?”

“...weird,” was all Mineth replied after a short pause. “I can't say I know him intimately. But don't worry, he won't disrupt our peace. He's only interested in is Maglor.” She stood behind Galuves and helped her get rid of her clammy undershirt, skimming her hands up her back as she did so. 

Galuves flinched. “Why are your hands so cold?”

Mineth cast a lusty glance to the bed, and again delayed briefly before replying. “Our Hithfaer took one of her special ice-cold baths, and I...helped her.”

Hithfaer smiled at the both of them. 

Mineth circled her hands around Galuves's body to her chest, glided them up her breasts and squeezed them. 

“You like that?” she purred against Galuves's skin.

Galuves arched forward into her touch, nodding, her still exceptionally hot skin shivering under Mineth's cold hands. Mineth let go all too soon, and hushed her protest before she could even utter it, pressing their bodies together and wrapping one arm around Galuves's waist. She dipped her free hand between Galuves's legs, quickly finding her clit. 

The sting of cold on her nub was sharp and utterly delicious. Galuves gave a loud squeak as Mineth poked it, and rocked back into her, her legs trembling violently. Her hands sought vainly for support and landed on her own thighs as she stooped forward. Mineth slid one finger under her clit, and pinched it, then traced the length of her slit and teased her entrance, her fingers barely peeking inside.

“My sweet Galuves,” she whispered, and licked her shoulder, drawing her fingers back up. 

Goosebumps covered Galuves's arms, and her nipples stood hard and taut, almost begging for touch. She began moving against Mineth's fingers as they settled on her clit again, seeking more stimulation, the sensation familiarly thrilling even if Mineth's hand was quickly warming up. She closed her eyes, and missed the knowing look that passed between her two lovers, didn't even hear as Hithfaer rose from the bed, padding up to them. 

When she reopened her eyes, it was to see Hithfaer kneel in front of her with the sly look of a fox ready for the jump.

“Do you want to meet him?” Hithfaer asked.

“Who?” Galuves gasped, puzzled by the incongruous question and frustrated by the fact that Mineth's caress had foundered to a slow circling motion which only skimmed her clit, far, lamentably far from what she needed as she itched for completion. 

Hithfaer lay both her hands on her legs – they were even colder than Mineth's – and traced her muscles up to the inside of her thighs. “Our visitor.”

Galuves frowned, but before she had time to say anything, Hithfaer snuck a finger between her nether lips and pushed it inside her hot, wet quim. Both shivered. Mineth started rubbing her clit again with twice the vigour as before. Hithfaer added a second finger inside her, and a third, thrusting them rapidly up and down. Galuves's legs threatened to buckle, and her hands fell to Hithfaer's shoulders for support. 

She rocked blissfully in her lovers' hold, revelling in the mix of hot and cold. She failed to hold back her scream as she came, her fluids dripping all over Hithfaer's hand. Mineth kept teasing her clit well after her peak had passed, not allowing her arousal to abate.

“So, do you want to meet our visitor?” Hithfaer asked again, placidly licking her fingers clean.

Galuves lifted one of her hands from Hithfaer's shoulder, sliding it up her neck and to her mouth, her own lips stretching into a grin. “I am curious yes”, she said, breath ragged, “but first I think I want to take one of you _special_ baths, too.”


End file.
